under my skin
by lily.malfoy.cullen
Summary: Voila un PETIT OS TRISTE sur le couple HG/DM que j'avais en tête et un besoin d'écrire Il est sans prétention, ni jugement ( sauf mes sentiments personnel) voila, qui se laissera tenté?
**Il s'agit d'un TOUT petit OS sur le couple HG/DM qui en dira long sur mon moral actuellement xD**

 **Plus sérieusement, j'avais besoin d'écrire et tant qu'a faire et bien autant partagé même si c'est court et triste !**

XXXXXX

ne sais pas réellement comment je suis en arrivée là. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'expliquer non plus. Il a suffit d'un jour, une seconde en réalité. Cette fameuse seconde qui fait toute la différence entre ce qui fut et ce qu'il sera.

Notre histoire à commencé sans que je m'en aperçoive. un jour nous nous tolérions, le lendemain nous faisions table rase du passé et quelques temps plus tard, ta présence m'étais devenue indispensable. Comment une personne peut-elle devenir à ce point importance en si peu de temps? c'est une question que je me pose tous les jours à vrai dire.

Un jour tu m'as dit : "je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. tu es celle avec qui je ferais ma vie. un jour tu sera la mère de mes enfants" . Tu avais cette lueur dans les yeux, je pouvais sentir toutes les fibres de ton corps ressentir chaque mot que tu as prononcés. je t'ai cru tu sais. naïvement, je pensais que cette vérité s'appliquerait toujours. Avec le recul je me dis que j'aurais du comprendre, j'aurais du savoir mais maintenant, il est trop tard.

Nous étions heureux. certes, un couple pas vraiment conventionnel. Certains jours il n'y avait que l'amour, le bonheur. D'autres soirs, les doutes ainsi que la peur s'emparait de nos esprits. Ces doutes, qui aujourd'hui on détruit tellement de chose entre nous. Pouvait-on faire mieux? essayer de comprendre? Oui on aurait pu mais si cela avait été le cas, il ne s'agirais pas de notre histoire. Si imparfaite qu'elle fut, elle m'étais précieuse. Une lueur éclatante dans ce sombre décors qu'est la réalité.

 _Under my skin_ (dans ma peau)

Toi, Drago Malfoy, Ex serpentard, ancien mangemort, tu as fait de moi Hermione Granger, une poupée entre tes doigts. Tu as rendu tes gestes, tes mots et même ton odeur indispensable à mon bien être. Tu as fait naître ce sentiments si fort qu'il me rend rend esclave de tes désirs. Mon amour pour toi est une sphère immense qui brûle d'avantage chaque jours que la vie compte. Tu as réussis la où les autres ont échoué. tu possède mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme.

Il ne t'a fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour faire de ce conte de fée mon enfer personnel. Parfois je te comprends mais bien souvent je te hais. Peut-on à ce point détester la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde? deux sentiments tellement contradictoire, cette haine qui grandit chaque jours en moi, fais que j'en deviens aveugle. Je t'ai souvent demandé "pourquoi" , t'a seul réponse à été " je ne peux pas" . Je n'ai pas su comprendre et je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais.

L'amour est censé pouvoir tout surmonté, alors pourquoi te détestais-je autant? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça tu sais. je t'aime au point de préférer te haïr plutôt que de te voir me haïr. J'ai l'impression que c'est égoïste de ma part car je sais que tu en souffre aussi. tu ne m'as pas laisser le choix. A aucun moment tu as considéré que je t'aimais assez pour être à la hauteur.

Tellement de regret, de douleur. Un couple qui n'est plus réellement ce qu'il l'étais. Était-ce obligatoirement censé se terminé ainsi? C'est possible. Nous n'étions peut-être pas destinée à nous aimée sans en souffrir. Deux ennemis de longues date, le bien et le mal, le serpent et lion. Autant de contradiction qui ont fait que nous y croyons. les opposés ne sont-ils pas censé se compléter? Cette différente, ces non dits on causés notre perte. Ton incapacité à accepter cet enfant me ronge à chaque instant qu'il passe.

Le temps est passé et je me retrouve dans l'incapacité d'enfanter. La vie prends souvent des tournant décisif sans que nous ayons notre mot à dire. Le cancer à gagner et ma chance de devenir mère s'est envolé pour de bon. Tu as gagné. tu m'as dit un jour " je préfère te détruire plutôt que détruire la vie d'un enfant". c'est réussis, je suis détruite et parce que tu ne voulais pas être père, je dois aujourd'hui vivre avec le fait qu'il aurait pu être notre miracle. Tes envies ont changées en dix ans, aujourd'hui tu aurais voulu revenir en arrière et peut-être accepter le cadeau que nous avions au lieu à ce moment précis mais les regrets n'efface pas le passé.

 _Under my skin but when I'm looking your eyes, I don't see mind_ (Je t'ai dans la peau mais lorsque je te regarde dans les yeux, je n'y vois pas les miens)

Malgré tous ça, je t'aime et je ne pouvais jamais voir ma vie avec un autre homme. je ne regrette pas que mon cœur t'ai choisit. Tu me donne plus d'amour et de tendresse que tu en possède. Je ne suis pas malheureuse. j'ai choisis de rester là ou j'aurais pu partir. L'amour est un sentiment bien compliqué qu fond. Parfois j'aurais simplement aimée que nous ayons fait autrement. un autre chemin aurait été possible que celui que nous avons empreinté et peut-être nous aurait-il apporter le bonheur à l'état pure

XXXXXX

 **Je clôture ce petit OS, qui me trottait dans la tête ! Bonne fin de nuit et à bientôt !**

 **NB : Ma fic reprendra bientôt, il m'aura fallut un temps fou pour récupérer TOUS les fichiers que j'avais sur le disque dur de mon ordi mais avec du temps et beaucoup, beaucoup de patience j'y suis arrivée ! du coup, la semaine prochaine la fic reprendra. ( J'AI ENVIE DE DIRE : "MERCI DIEU DE L'INFORMATIQUE QUI A SAUVE 8 MOIS DE BOULOT !"**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Lily,**


End file.
